


Another Invitation

by Shadalith



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swallowing, What if Machi stayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadalith/pseuds/Shadalith
Summary: What if Machi stayed when Hisoka ask, after she performed surgery on his arms? What if it wasn’t the first invitation she had accepted?
Relationships: Hisoka & Machi, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	1. Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> I don’t own any characters, only the imaginary events that happen in my head 😁

What if Machi had dinner with Hisoka instead of walking out?

Her hand stayed on the doorknob as she considered his offer. 

“I guess, as long as it’s on you,” she said with a raised eyebrow towards him.

Hisoka smirked to cover his surprise. She so rarely accepted his invitations. This truly was going to be a memorable night. He could feel himself getting excited already.

“Of course it’s on me. I would never be so rude Machi, especially to you,” He noticed the pain was already fading to the back of his mind, she really was very talented.

She rolled her eyes at his smooth voice and smirk. Do all his lovers fall for that?

“So does that work on everyone?” Her voice was even, she knew the answer. She had watched him at bars before.

Hisoka laughed and she thought about how easy it would be to just walk out the door, down to the elevator, then out of the building. The task seemed easy, but her body wasn’t wanting to cooperate. Her body did not want to walk away. She wanted to walk closer to him but she couldn’t bring herself to do it…yet. She had tried to keep touching to a minimum while fixing his arms but the feel of his body so close to hers sped her mind back to other nights and dark bedrooms.

“All except you my little Machi,” He practically purred to her while still standing by the window. 

He wanted to close the distance between them but he knew he was on thin ice at this point. She would and could still leave. He was in control of every aspect of his life but she didn’t let him have control over her or the situation. She gave him something else entirely.

No one excited him like she did because no one refused him like she did. He could win in physical combat against her probably 4/5 times; but, her cold way of refusing him most of the time compared to the harsh fire of when she actually did accept was titillating. He knew he could have her but letting her come to him was worth every single second he had to wait on her touch. 

“Hmm, no surprise there,” She narrowed her eyes a little but that was the most reaction he was getting. It was weird; but when it was just the two of them, she could hardly be bothered to care what he called her. She was normally too focused on his hands.

She could say she just wanted dinner all she wanted; but, in his own weird way he had inched his way under her skin. She knew what his calloused hands felt like on her body, she knew how his tongue felt against her bare skin. She knew too much for her own good. 

She wanted his hands on her right now; but, she wasn’t going to give either of them that satisfaction. She was going to make him sweat.

“If we’re going to go eat we both need to shower. I’ll go first,” She said brusquely, she didn’t even look at him. She just walked right into the bathroom and shut the door. 

He felt himself start to get hard because he never heard her lock the latch. He listened to her start the shower and then the slither of clothes as she undressed. He imagined her clothes falling off of her lithe body and unconsciously reached down to rub his member. If only it was her small hand instead of his large one...

He hadn’t had another’s company since the last time she had accepted his offer and stayed. Just thinking of her was going to make him explode if he wasn’t careful. 

He waited another few minutes and slowly went to the bathroom door to listen. He knew how to be silent.

“Instead of creeping by the door you can come in Hisoka. There is a condition though,” He heard her say through the door and he licked his lips.

He pushed the door wide open but kept his eyes closed. 

“What is this condition? I keep my eyes closed? If you wanted a chivalrous man you know you chose wrong,” He snickered, his hand down his pants stroking himself softly in full view of her.

“You can’t touch me until I say you can,” he heard her say over the shower and his eyes immediately flew open.


	2. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters aren’t mine 😬
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

“You know I love this game my pet,” He purred and walked farther into the bathroom to get a better view of her wet body.

She was facing him, her hands working a thick soap lather on her big round tits and down her stomach. With every rounding movement he glimpsed her hard, pink nipples. She was watching him with half lidded eyes that focused on his hand underneath his pants. All he wanted to do was get in the shower with her, force her head down, her ass up and fuck her. Deciding if he was going to fuck her face or her pussy first was his biggest decision. He couldn’t lose the game though, no, he couldn’t lose this game to her tonight.

His eyes wandered all over her as she turned under the water with her back facing him, and then reached down to wash her legs and feet. She was doing exactly what he wanted, head down, ass up. He wouldn’t touch her yet though, he had to be the winner tonight. He could only watch as she rinsed her body off under the hot water, twisting and writhing and smirking so lusciously at him. 

He was stroking himself but his pants were starting to become uncomfortable. He was going to have to jack himself off before he had her, if he didn’t he might explode as soon as she touched him. 

She loved this game too, unlike Hisoka she didn’t care to lose. She enjoyed letting him win. Only this game though, she would win anything else against him easily. She smirked at the thought. 

Her eyes focused on him stroking himself and she let her hands wander up to her nipples as the water streamed down on her.

‘Oh, my pet…’ he muttered as he watched her hands twist and squeeze on her nipples. 

He had to have his clothes off. 

She could see the lust in his eye, the control she had over him and she basked in it. He was controlled by no one, but; here she was, with his strings for the night. She squeezed her breasts one last time, let out a moan, then shut the water off.

She climbed out, grabbing the towel she had set to the side. She slowly wrapped it around her and looked up at him with eyes that told him exactly what she wanted. She walked towards him, about half way she let the towel fall then dropped down on her hands and knees and crawled towards him.

He was naked, still stroking himself as he watched her lithe form crawl to his feet.

“If you do that I may not be able to stick to the conditions my little Machi,” Hisoka breathed out roughly as she raised up on her knees to get almost eye level with his cock.

“You will though, you don’t like to lose,” She smirked up at him her breath played on his hard dick as she reached out to touch him.

Her hands wandered up his legs, the condition was he couldn’t touch her but she could do what she wanted. She slowly reached his balls and began to stroke them as he continued stroking himself in front of her face. 

She grabbed his stroking hand and pulled it off then smirked. She slowly leaned up while holding his balls and licked the entire underside of his dick. He almost came right then, just watching her. He was going to make her regret teasing him. He knew that much for sure. 

“Oh pet, do you know what I’m resisting right now? All for a lovely little game you like to play,” He whispered to her as he watched her lick the head of his dick.

“Tell me what you would do to me Hisoka.” She whispered against him.

Her hand was now twisting the base of his cock and her mouth was inches from taking him between her wet lips. She looked up at him, her mouth poised so close to his cock he almost couldn’t resist the urge to push it between her lips.

He smirked, oh how to even start, then gasp as she started taking him down her throat.

“First, I’d slap you with my dick……ugh….. then I’d hold your face and throat fuck you…..you’re mouth is amazing….. until your makeup ran down your pretty face…..Oh fuck pet…. Then I would lift you up……put you on the counter with your ass half hanging off….yes, fuuuckk keep sucking…… and bury my face in your pretty pussy til you’re cumming all over my tongue.” Hisoka gasp out as well as he could while watching her mouth glide up and down his dick.

One hand was tugging while her mouth and tongue twisted all over his fat cock, he couldn’t stop her name from leaving his lips. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands on the back of her head and drill her sweet mouth but he wouldn’t. The need to win ran too strong in him. That side of him was quickly getting drowned out by the need to blow his load down her throat. He wasn’t sure he’d last another 30 seconds.

She suddenly leaned back on to her knees, her mouth making a popping noise as it released from his cock, and smiled mischievously. 

“Your turn to shower now,”


	3. Deal

He hissed and clenched his fists but then a smile played on his lips as he looked down at her on the tile floor.

“Oh Machi, just wait til I get you back in bed. You’re going to pay for trying to blue ball me,” he said sweetly and stepped around her to walk into the shower. 

He turned the water on and adjusted it quickly. 

He grabbed the soap and started lathering, his dick still straight out and throbbing. He would fix that momentarily. Once he was soaped he then started rinsing. 

Up until this point Machi has been on her knees watching him but now she rose and opened the shower door to enter.

“Condition 1 is suspended but only once I’m inside the shower and the door is closed. Once the door is opened again condition 1 is back in effect,” Machi stated, almost matter of factly and he chuckled.

“Deal.” Hisoka said without any thought. He loved this part, he could have pieces of her for right now. He would have her in her entirety later, he wanted to make her beg.

She stepped over the threshold and slowly closed the shower door behind her. Before the latch was even done clicking into place he had her pulled against his chest, his hands on her body, and his lips were on hers. 

His tongue didn’t care that her lips were in the way, he pushed passed them to explore her mouth and nibble her lips as he wished. 

He couldn’t get enough of her body. His hands were roaming her body, slapping her ass, twisting her nipples. One arm suddenly went around her waist, lifting her up to him, and the other was pulling on her leg to wrap around his waist. She followed with the other leg, pulling his hips closer to hers as she tightened her grip. 

Even if she didn’t want to admit it, her entire body was pulsing with want for him. Before she had even gotten under the water spray her pussy had been slick.

“You know, I hear the rumors. Other girls say you show them what real ecstasy is,” She whispered

“And what do I show you my little pet?” He ask, placing his hand on her cheek gently.

“Nirvana,” She whispered and he brusquely pushed his lips against hers again.

His hands were all over her and his lips had moved to her neck. He was being very gentle for the moment but she knew that wouldn’t last. 

She was enjoying the licks and nips to her neck as he unhooked her legs around him then quickly spun her around to face she shower wall. The warm water was gushing over them like rain. She almost wanted to suggest they not even go to supper but he wouldn’t get that kind of win tonight. 

He held her in place and started making his way down her body with nips and kisses. He got on his knees and she was practically quivering by the time he made it to her lower back and he smirked. He knew how delicious she was and he was going to make her weak.

He began gently nibbling her ass cheeks, his hand slowly kneading its way up the inside of her thigh. 

She was throbbing for him, she needed him inside of her. She didn’t even care what part of him, his fingers, his tongue, his cock, but her body was pulsing and only he could fix it. 

His hand finally made it to her core, even with the water spraying down on them, he smirked at how wet she was and bit her beautiful ass cheek again. 

“What do you want me to do my little Machi? Stroke your clit, finger fuck you, lick your soft, pretty pussy until you cum? He ask as his fingers very lightly played on her clit. 

She moaned and tried to grind against his hand but he pulled it down. He bit her cheek a little harder this time.  
“Tell me and it’s all your’s pet,” he purred against her skin, while lightly rubbing her again.

She moaned and looked back at him. Her eyes almost made him lose it. Almost.  
“You have to tell me my pet, I can’t make you cum unless I know what you want,” He needed to hear her say it.

“Whatever you want Hisoka,” She breathed.

His breath hitched for just a second in his chest and his cock pulsed at her words. He wanted to be inside of her, have her completely wrapped around him, but; he wasn’t going to give either of them that satisfaction yet. 

He smirked, he knew just what do to.

He alternated, very slowly, between rubbing her clit and slowly moving his finger inside of her. He was biding his time but he knew he couldn’t go without tasting her.

“Oh, Hisoka, that feels….” She trailed off, gasping at his motions. 

He gently moved her legs farther apart so he could adjust and she felt his tongue on her while he was still pumping his fingers rhythmically into her. She was having a hard time forming words. It was like he knew just what to do to her body. She wouldn’t be able to last long like this and he knew it. 

“Hisoka….please don’t stop,” she gasp out and then a few seconds later he felt her clench around his fingers. 

She was delicious and if it was possible his cock was even harder now. He stood up and pulled her back against him, letting her feel him against her back. He didn’t want to give her a break, he wanted to fill her up and make her keep cumming but he wouldn’t. They had to get supper still.

“Oh Machi, you feel weak, maybe I was too rough” he purred, knowing full well it could set her off. 

She spun and narrowed her eyes at him but he was fast and his lips were against hers again. 

Her hands played against his chest then started to move down, finally grabbing his hard member. 

His mind was racing with pleasure and it was only her hand.

She slowly went down onto her knees and started licking his hips and thighs until she finally started licking his dick up and down. She took him in her mouth and started sucking again. She loved how he felt in her mouth and against her lips. She swirled her tongue slowly then sped up a little and heard him gasp.

“Oh pet, don’t stop,” Hisoka hissed as he leaned his head back against the shower wall and placed a hand lightly on the back of her head. He wouldn’t be rough with her, not yet, not while condition 1 was just an open door away.

He was on the edge, he looked down at her lithe body and her mouth full of him and knew he couldn’t stop from going over the edge.  
“Machi…” he gasp and his hand tightened in her hair. 

She felt her mouth filling up with hot liquid and swallowed greedily until he had blown his whole load. She pulled back and gently licked the tip of his cock and smirked up at him. 

“Feel better Hisoka?” She crooned up at him.

“Hm, I do but that’s just the appetizer. I plan on keeping your mouth busy all night,” He said and leaned down to pull her up to him. 

She quickly slipped out of his arms and pushed the door open. 

“Condition 1 is back in effect,” She said and smirked, skipping to her towel and wrapping herself up.


End file.
